Tekken 3;Murder Edition
DON'T EDIT One day,I wanted to play Tekken 3,but I remembered I never had the game.So I went to a shady thrift store in a dark alley full of creeps and thugs.The store was called "666 Pre-Owned items"I went inside the dim-lit store to look for my favorite game I never played.After searching for 6 hours,I found it on an empty shelf by the front of the store.It was the one I was looking for,unopened and brand new.But it looked more...menacing.On the cover,Jin Kazama had a heavily distorted face with one hyper-realistic,bleeding eye,long demon fingers,and the title said Tekken 3,but in bloody letters,it said "Murder Edition".I was a little nervous at first,but I bought it because it was 10 cents a shilling.But it said it was for the MurderStation and I only had a PS2.So I got a MurderStation and a MurderStation controllers and a Murder Card to save the data,30 dollars each.I ran home as fast as Blue Mario the HodgeHeg and set up the MurderStation.I opened the game and I wasn't sure if it was gonna play because the disc had a hole in it,and I usually throw away discs that have holes in them,but I was so despararite.I put the game in and turned the game on,and blood spilled out of the system.I thought nothing of it and started playing.It seemed normal,besides static,low pitched music,and witchcraft imagery,so I kept playing.After 3 years,I unlocked everything,but then...things started to get menacing.The characters started having hideous,distorted faces and when I would hit someone,hyper-realistic blood would splatter everywhere.Every stage said "666",and the timer was stuck on "666".I was fighting Hwoeang,and Jan Kayuzas hand formed into a knife and brutally sliced Hwaroings' head off and he fell down dead,like the lozer he was."Wow,that was cool,take that you girly wimp",I said,horrified.I tried to put the controller down,but it melted in my hands,and now,my hands were stuck.I had to fight Anna now.When the round started,her life bar filled up all the way,but I was stuck with a little bit of life.All the letters and numbers were blurry this time,and Annas head,was replaced with a dinosaur head.My character,Jim Kazuya was severely wounded.The announcer now had a low pitched,demonic voice,and the round started.I tried to punch Anna,but instead of my character punching,he screamed.I tried every move I knew,but he just stood there,screaming whenever I pressed any button.Anna charged at Jid,tearing him from piece to piece until he was just a skeleton,in a hyper-realistic,gruesome manner.It showed him,lying there,during the countdown,with blood rushing out of his skull.I tried to continue,but I couldn't,and the screen faded to static,then black.The announcer,as his voice,and the music got lower and more distorted,started saying"Game Over. Now...going....toooo...deaaaath....".Then it showed a cutscene of how Anna got her dinosaur head.She was just talking to Nina,when a shark grabbed her and jumped all the way into the Iglesiseis river,and ate her head off.But Alex swam and retrieved her and her head and gave her back to Nina.Realizing,her head wouldn't work anymore,he cut off his own head and placed in on Annas body.He then died into a skeleton,and Anna woke up,with her new dinosaur head and told Nina everything that happened.Then my tv melted and the contoller started burning in my hands.The heat was so painful and intense,it was boring.Then the disc launched out of the system and killed me.Now I'm a ghost who is warning you to never...ever...play...this...game...